NeS2 Post 1825
Brittica X, Antestarr and the Cult of X leave the Saharan Obelisk in NeS2 Post 1825 but Brittica X is disappointed there is no database:X-Men Blackbird X-Jet for them to fly around in. In the past, Britt and Kaptin Kwanza wake up in 1962AD also within the Saharan Obelisk where Britt had been put into a shrine during BrittSleep. As Britt doesn't age with time, he appears the same despite his clothes rotting. Kwanza, on the other hand, has been restored to his decayed corpse, which has now been reduced to nothing but a skeleton. They are attacked by Polly Simon when she thinks Kwanza is a monster trying to eat Britt. She takes them with her after she hears their tale as she heads for Nevada in the United States of America. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Twenty-Nine Brittica X: "Why is there no database:X-Men Blackbird X-Jetdatabase:X-Men Blackbird X Men Blackbird article, database:Marvel Database Marvel Database.?" Rob X: "I guess no one thought to build one." Brittica X: "I demand an X-Jet. One of you write it down on a 'to-do' list. We can't be X-MenX-Men article, Wikipedia. without an X-Jet." Rob X: "Maybe we could just do without the X-Men gags?" Brittica X: "No way! I love X-Men! And I'm XavierProfessor X article, Wikipedia.!" Antestarr: "With significantly more hair and cleavage." Brittica X: "Shut it you." Maxim X: "I bagsy WolverineWolverine article, Wikipedia.!" Brittica X: "That's the spirit!" ----------- Britt the Legend: Chapter Twenty-Nine ''1962''.'' ''The Sleeper awakes. Britt: "Argh. Just once, I wish they'd give me a pillow." He rolled his head side to side, trying to get the crick out of it. He found himself in another shrine-like room. Always with the shrines. He would have tried to stretch his arms but he found he was inside a stone cage. The frame was placed atop of the slab he lay on and seemed to be protecting him from falling debris. Or something. He tried to push it, but it was too heavy for his weak limbs. Then he noticed something moving. It shuffled towards him. Britt: "Uh... hello?" It shuffled faster. Britt: "Eep?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Britt! We made it back!" Britt: "AAaaaaaaaargh!! Zombie!!!" Kaptin Kwanza: "That's not a nice thing to call your friend." Britt: "...Kaptin?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Of course. Who did you think I am? Zeus?" Britt: "Um... you look... different?" Kaptin Kwanza: "I do?" Britt: "You look... well... dead." Kaptin Kwanza: "Dead people don't talk." Britt: "No they don't. But they do... decay..." Kaptin Kwanza: "Hold on, let me get this thing off of you." With what Britt regarded as inhuman strength, despite having no muscles left, Kaptin lifted and tossed the stone cage off of Britt's slab. Kaptin Kwanza: "I really didn't think we'd make it back from that 8th Dimension, you know? But look at us! I'm alive!!" Britt: "Um..." He looked at his own hands. As usual he was fine. Flesh, blood, living tissue. He looked up at Kaptin again. Britt: "I guess we returned to our bodies. My body doesn't age, so it's just like I went to sleep. Your body though..." Kaptin finally looked down at his hands. He screamed. Britt: "It's okay! It's okay! Maybe we can find you some... skin... or something." Kaptin Kwanza: "I'm a skeleton! How am I a skeleton!?" Britt: "I suppose your soul, or whatever, brought your corpse back to life? I mean... that makes sense, right? Although I don't understand how you're able to talk... You haven't got a tongue or lips..." Kaptin Kwanza: "That's it. My sex life is at a premature end." Britt: "That does suck. But at least you never have to worry about money again! No need for food. No need for water, even." Kaptin Kwanza: "And I do have super-strength!" Britt: "Yeah! Always a bright side!" There was a loud thud and dust tumbled down upon their heads. Britt: "What the buggery was that?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Suppose we'd best check out where we are. I think we're still in that obelisk." The two of them managed to shuffle through the room, Britt from the aches in his muscles and Kaptin from his lack of muscles. They entered a new room that was brightly lit with torches. Britt: "Who lit these?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Maybe those cultist people are still here?" Britt: "Or the NeSferatu." Kaptin Kwanza drew his sword. Despite being nothing but bones, his clothes still seemed to hang onto his body as they always had done. A real skeleton pirate. A large slab of stone began to move, grinding its way across the stone floor and dislodging centuries of dust. A lone figure stood in the new doorway. A pith-helmet, loose-fitting linen shirt, satchel, shorts and worn-down boots. The woman, upon sighting the two time-travellers, rose a gun and them. Then fired. The bullet went straight through Kaptin's bones and pierced his coat before flying at the wall behind them. Kaptin Kwanza: "She shot me!" Britt: "Bloody hell! Leg it!" They started to run away from the crazy lady with a rifle. Kaptin Kwanza: "Why is she shooting at us?" Britt: "God knows. Just find somewhere to hide." Kaptin Kwanza: "In here." They dove into a small room that appeared to be an altar. They crouched down behind a long bench. Silence fell as the two cowered behind the wood. Britt: "Do you think she's gone?" Kaptin Kwanza: "Hush!" Then Britt saw the rifle's muzzle touch Kaptin's skull. Britt: "Wait! Don't kill us!" Woman: "He's already dead! Undead, I'd say!" Britt: "Yes. Sort of. So what? That's not a reason to kill him! Again." She frowned at him. Woman: "I thought he was trying to eat you or something." Kaptin Kwanza shot to his feet. Kaptin Kwanza: "Whoa, now! What do I look like!? I wouldn't eat another human! Well there was that one time I was stranded on an island with two other blokes. But that was necessary. And that time we were drifting at sea... and when we went on holiday to Tibet... And that time..." Britt: "Dude..." Kaptin Kwanza: "I'm not even currently capable of eating anything. Look at me. Where's it gonna go?" She lowered her rifle and looked at Britt. Woman: "I hope you're not here for the treasure. It's mine." Britt: "What treasure?" Woman: "That's what I like to hear. I don't know exactly what it is. I just know there's a cult that protects it. I've killed a few of them when they attacked me. Tried to use voodoo on me, or something. Made short work of it. The rest scattered when I killed their oracle." Britt: "That sounds bad." Woman: "Haven't seen any shiny rocks around though. Disappointed so far." Britt: "I think I'' might be the treasure you're looking for..." '''Woman:' "You!?" Britt: "Cults tend to spring up around me when I enter BrittSleep." She whipped the rifle up and aimed straight at Britt. Woman: "Explain. Quickly." ---------- Sometime later Britt and Kaptin are being herded into a jeep. Britt: "This isn't very nice, you know?" Woman: "Just be grateful I don't lock you in a cage, like I usually do with rare animals I find." The pair of them sit in the back seat. Britt tried to fix his cravatte but most of the material had rotted away. The jeep, which Britt found to be a terrifying carriage, zoomed across the flat desert and away from the obelisk. Britt: "At least tell us where we're going?" Woman: "Nevada." Britt: "Never heard of it." Woman: "It's in the United States of America." Britt: "Nev-" Woman: "New country. Very far away, so lots of travel time. Hope you like to sleep." Britt: "Sleeping has never been the problem. It's the waking up." Kaptin Kwanza: "I wonder if I ever need to sleep again..." Woman: "You'll find out on this journey, I guess. My name's Polly, by the way. Polly Simon. I'm an archaeologist of sorts." Kaptin Kwanza: "The sort that shoots people." Polly Simon: "You're not a person." Britt: "The cultists?" Polly Simon: "They tried to kill me." Britt: "This is going to be a lovely trip. I can just tell..." Kaptin Kwanza: "That was sarcasm, right?" Britt: "Most definitely." References External References